Star Wars (Marvel)
]] Marvel Star Wars var den første tegneserie der blev udgivet i forbindelse med Star Wars. Den strakte sig over 107 blade, og tre årlige udgivelser. Serien havde en forholdsvis lang levetid, og blev udgivet fra 1977 til 1986. Den blev udgivet af Marvel Comics. Serien var en stor succes for Marvel i en periode med dårligt salg, og mange af de folk der arbejdede for Marvel i 1977 ser denne serie som det der reddede selskabet fra konkurs. De første 6 udgivelser fortalte historien fra A New Hope og nr. 39-44 fortalte Empire Strikes Back, men af ukendte årsager blev Return of the Jedi udgivet som en separat mini-serie på 4 blade uden for den regulære serie. Marvel Illustrated Books Star Wars 1 og Marvel Illustrated Books Star Wars 2 indeholdt yderligere oplysninger om hovedserien, og blev udgivet som en del af serien i UK. Serien er også udgivet på dansk. Se også Marvel Star Wars serie index. Udgaver *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 83: Sweetheart Contract'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 91: Wookiee World'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 102: School Spirit'' *''Star Wars 103: Tai'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' Årlige udgivelser *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' Return of the Jedi Mini-serie *''Marvel Star Wars Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Marvel Star Wars Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Marvel Star Wars Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Marvel Star Wars Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' Samlinger A New Hope *''The Marvel Comics Illustrated Version of Star Wars'' *''Marvel Special Edition Featuring Star Wars 1'' *''Marvel Special Edition Featuring Star Wars 2'' *''Marvel Special Edition Featuring Star Wars 3'' *''Marvel Movie Showcase 1'' *''Marvel Movie Showcase 2'' The Empire Strikes Back *''The Marvel Comics Illustrated Version of The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Marvel Super Special 16: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Marvel Special Edition 2: The Empire Strikes Back'' Return of the Jedi *''The Marvel Comics Illustrated Version of Return of the Jedi'' *''Marvel Super Special 27: Return of the Jedi'' *''Marvel Star Wars Return of the Jedi (TPB)'' Marvel Illustrerede Bøger *''Marvel Illustrated Books Star Wars 1'' *''Marvel Illustrated Books Star Wars 2: World of Fire'' A Long Time Ago... *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 1: Doomworld'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 2: Dark Encounters'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 3: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 4: Screams in the Void'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 5: Fool's Bounty'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 6: Wookiee World'' *''Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 7: Far, Far Away'' Bag scenerne *Ifølge Leland Chee er alle Marvel Tegneserier klassificeret som S-Canon med mindre de er blevet nævnt i en C-Canon udgivelse, hvilket gør denne tegneserie til C-Canon.http://forums.starwars.com/thread.jspa?threadID=152583&start=0870 Eksterne links * * *Jim Shooter interview på Comic Book Resources Kategori:Marvel Star Wars